


Just an Omega

by MysticAlpha01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega John, Other, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Young John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAlpha01/pseuds/MysticAlpha01
Summary: At the age of 15, John thought he was just a normal boy. Until he shows sighs of heat. He is shipped off to a boarding school for Alpha's, betas and omegas. Where he meets a lovely beta called Mrs Hudson, an amazing omega friend called Greg and the not so spectacular, possessive alpha, Sherlock Holmes.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my interpretation of what an Alpha, Beta and Omega society would be, it doesn't follow all the rules and guidelines that other fics have and this is simply based on my interpretation and my way of how it would work.

John hadn’t really known anything about alpha, betas or omegas. It was true that they were known and lived among humans in society. It was also true that anyone could be an alpha, beta or omega. 

37% were humans, 58% were betas, 4% were alpha’s and that left 1% being omegas in the worldwide population. There were too many alphas for omegas and that led to brutal and dangerous challenges and fights. 

Alphas and omega’s were low in percentage because over 200 years ago in the great war of humans and alpha’s most of the population of omegas and alpha’s had been killed. Many didn’t survive that war and many were lost. It was now taught at schools worldwide. Lots of people were interested in why the alpha’s didn’t win, they were strong, muscular, handsome and had little need for any weapons like humans. The answer was only found out recently about 50 years ago.

It turns out that the alpha’s that were killed were most likely mated, it was known that if an alpha and omega mated it was for life. Only alpha’s and omega could form a cemented bond and if one of the pair was killed the other would go into a crippling depression. Alphas could die but usually they were strong enough not to be killed by the breaking of their bond, however they lived in a depressive and saddened state, causing a weakened soldier, one that was easier to kill. 

It was different for omegas the bond being broken almost always lead to death. Only a few pairs survived and that’s why there were still populated areas that alpha’s and omegas flourished. But it was rare. 

John was 15, just about to turn 16 when he dropped out of school. Well, more like kicked it of school. He had always been a quiet student that aspired to be in some sort of medical career so he couldn’t afford to have a bad record. However on the first day back after a break, John experienced the first tell-tale signs that something was off. He was having small stomach cramps, his head was sweaty and his mouth dry. Everyone had said he was coming down with the flu. It was only when he told them in a state of embarrassment that he had a clear substance coming from his ass did they do something about it. 

John had tests run on him that same day to determine whether he was an omega or not. He tests came back positive. Everyone paled expect John, who didn't really understand the concept of being an omega yet. 

The head master of the school he attended had told John that coming to an all human school would negatively affect his mental health, it was true what was said. Omegas were made to be around alpha’s and betas. If he was only around humans he would feel inadequate and would go into a state of depression. 

So the headmaster had transferred him to one of the most popular Alpha, beta and omega schools in central London. The school housed the omegas there and also had places open for alphas and betas but most of the alphas had places to stay. It was known for having a privately run omega program that had a secondary school and a 6th form attached for alpha’s and betas and if omegas wanted to they could join. 

John had reluctantly accepted and didn’t say anything about it. He told his family who were shocked and slightly outraged. His father and mother hated alpha’s and omega’s after the war and they had literally been stood in shock when the school called to report John’s symptoms. When he had gotten home they hadn’t really spoke to him. Instead they had backed his things and had arranged a place permanently at the omega school.

So that’s how John found himself at the age of 15 stood outside the biggest building he had ever seen. 

He could seem students there, they hadn’t really noticed him but considering John hadn’t ever really come into contact with an alpha he was slightly overwhelmed. Slowly he started walking toward the door that said reception. A loud bell went off as he began walking and many of the students that seemed to be hanging around began to shuffle into doors that were closest to them. 

When John got into the reception he was met with an elderly woman with kind eyes and that smelt of pine trees. “Um, excuse me.” John said quietly from behind the desk. The woman looked up and smiled. 

“Hello, dear what can I help you with?” she asked kindly and watched as John stumbled with what to say. 

“I am new here, and I am suppose to be staying here I think.” She nodded and smiled before clicking a few times at the computer and smiling greatly.

“I can only assume your the new omega we have here.” John shrugged slightly, he didn’t even know if he was or if this was all a prank. The woman’s smile fell slightly. “Are you alright dear?” she asked when she noticed the shade of pale that John had gone. His eyes Snapped up and he nodded. “Yes, sorry, I’m okay. I’m John Watson.” He said to the lady. 

“I’m Mrs Hudson, I run things around here, I may just be behind a desk but if you ever have any problems or questions come to me and I’ll send them to the appropriate people. Do you want me to show you your room?” she asked as John shuffled on his feet slightly and then nodded eagerly. 

Mrs Hudson led them through a double door which led through a small but narrow hallway like a corridor. They were then outside and walking and John gaped at how big this place was. They cross over the huge school field which led to a small pathway and in the distance John could see a large building. “Over there is omegas house, that is where your staying. We currently have 1’108 students registered here. Alot of them are betas but we also have many alphas here.” John furrowed his brow slightly. 

“How many?” he asked and Mrs Hudson smiled widely. 

“We have 206 alphas here. Usually at the beginning of term they hold competitions to evaluate who’s top dog and who’s gets to eat first and stuff, it’s a bit of fun for them but it does look brutal I suppose its good though because it gets their petty fighting out the way on the first day.” She chuckled and John smiled slightly but then stopped again. 

“So how many omegas are there?” he asked and Mrs Hudson smiled down at him and shrugged. 

“As you probably know, omegas are quite hard to come by, like you, they don’t know until last minute so the numbers change quite frequently. At the moment though, we house 84 omegas including you.” John gapsed. Only 84 omegas and there were 1’108 students. No wonder he had been kicked out of school there really weren’t that many people who were omegas. 

“Now dear, how much do you know about omega’s and alphas?” Mrs Hudson asked as he walked toward the building that was growing closer and closer. John was nervous, he could sense it on himself but he was nearly 16 now so he had to grow up. “Um, not that much really.” Mrs Hudson nodded and hummed a bit in thought. 

“Not many of you do. We run courses to educate newly turned omegas if you would be interested? They are compulsory like some of the classes.” John nodded, he definitely thought it was necessary to learn as much as he could. 

Mrs Hudson walked up a large flight of stairs, John followed. “So there are three buildings that house the students, this is the omega building and it’s the smallest of the three. It has 200 rooms available.” Mrs Hudson informed and John nodded and carried his suitcase while he listened. 

“There is the beta block which is Made up of two building joint together which has about 1500 rooms so it’s a very large building with many stories and many rooms. Then there’s the alpha block, the alphas have about 400 rooms so it’s not a huge building but I would recommend not going near there until your 100% sure with your preference and know what you are doing.” John nodded although he was a little confused but Mrs Hudson shot him a smile. 

“Lets just say this, sometimes you’ll see other omegas or betas going into the alpha block for the night. This is only because they are either mated to an alpha in the block or are in a relationship. Only alpha’s and omega’s can be mated so the betas going will be in a relationship with an alpha.” John nodded slowly, he could understand that. 

“Okay and lastly, as this is the omega building, the rooms have the letter O on the front so that new alpha’s or betas dont get confused and walk in here. Most of the other rooms have the letter B behind them. Your room is O-134.” 

“Thank you for showing me my room and giving me a tour, Mrs Hudson.” John said with a small voice that Mrs Hudson smiled at. 

“You know where I am. The school has few rules, you’ll have to read over them there’s a envelope in your room stating the rules and then what you can do. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to come to me.” She said cheerfully and ran a hand through John’s hair like a mother would. John smiled and opened the room. 

It wasnt too cramped which John was thankful for and it was decorated nicely. The bed was a double bed and he had a ensuite, he assumed the other building didn’t have this but there seemed to be a reoccurring theme that omega’s were special. He also had a desk, a chest of draws to or his clothes in and a few shelves. There was also a moderately large TV that was on the wall opposite is bed. He smiled and then noticed the brown envelope. 

He opened it and sat on the bed. It was comfortable.  
After opening the envelope, John sat down to read. He pulled the contents out and splayed it around. Inside the envelope there was a key, he suspected to the room. There was a timetable for his lessons and there was a booklet. He opened the booklet and started reading. Mrs Hudson was right, there were only a few major rules. 

1) Don’t stay out after 11 pm and respect the buildings and areas.  
2) If you feel threatened come to the head office and report it immediately.  
3) Attend all lessons that you can and do all homework. 

John shrugged, it was reasonable. There was then a sentence reading 'as long as those rules are followed the students here can do as they please.’ John smiled to himself, it didn’t seem so bad here. Little did he know that he hadn’t really even started.  
.


	2. The boy with the blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out more about the school and the potential dangers that alphas can cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I apologise for the length of time it took to post this, things going on at home and family troubles have caused a decrease in writing, but I have finally updated!! 
> 
> Again, this is my interpretation of what it would be like. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

John had fallen asleep whilst packing his things away. He only awake to a swift knock on the door. He shot up and opened the door only to face a girl. He squinted slightly. “Hello, I’m Molly Hooper, I’m in the next room. I’m also an omega.” John smiled and relaxed, this girl was taller than him and looked rather fragile but she smiled nonetheless. "Im John Watson, also an omega.” She sniffed the air slightly and frowned. 

“The scent isn’t that strong, how old are you?” she asked quietly and John motioned to come into the room. She stepped in slowly and then turned back to face John. “Im 15, just about to turn 16 I’m a few days.” He said in a worried tone. She relaxed slightly and just moved her arm in a way that meant not to worry. 

“Sorry for worrying you, your only 15 so you must have had your pre heat which is why your here when your so young. When you turn 16 you will have a short heat but it will be the most painful one you'll experience. Although your heat can be triggered prematurely by alpha’s so I would be careful. Once you have your heat that’s when you’ll develop your omega scent and you’ll be able to scent out other omegas and alphas.” John smiled at the speech, this girl seemed nice and intelligent.

“Thanks, i don’t know much about omegas. So how old are you?” John asked as he suddenly began interested. Molly smiled and sat on the bed sheepishly. 

“I’m 16 but going to be 17 soon. I’m here to study at the 6th form after I finish this year.” John walked round to check the time in the clock. 

“Molly, when do lessons start?” Molly turned around and saw the time table. She pointed to a lesson that was starting at 9:00am. “They start a 10:00am for us even know it says 9:00am. It’s so the alphas and betas can sort themselves out and then we start. It looks like we have the same lesson together first.” She said in an excited tone. John gulped, was he ready for this? 

“What are alphas like?” He asked out loud and Molly shrugged at the comment. 

“Usually it depends on how they are raised as children. Many of the alpha’s here arent very understanding and can be a bunch of dicks. They think they can just claim us whenever they want and they think they own the place. You’ll pick up on it. They always get their food first, they always get to choose seats first, they don’t pay attention in class and generally they are just idiots, but there are a few that are nice and caring toward us, they will look it for us regardless of whether we are mated or not." Molly said being honest. John nodded and shrugged his shoulders this time. He didn’t care for anyone being an idiot. 

“However there are some alphas in classes that are A bit older. Usually the omega ages range from 15-19 because by 19 the omega will definitely be claimed. But the alpha’s can range from 15-24 as they stay in education until they find an omega and complete their schooling.” John frowned slightly.

“So basically the alpha’s stay here until they find an omega.” Molly shrugged but nodded aswell.

“Not all Alphas do it, just the weird ones. They are usually about 24. I would steer clear of them ones, you’ll be able to tell them out. If you don’t say anything to them the more dominant alphas usually put them in their place.” Molly explained in a soft voice. She then turned to John and smiled. “You ready to go to class?” John just nodded. 

The walk to class was weird, John was overwhelmed but also excited, he stuck close to Molly who seemed to know her way around and they finally showed up at a classroom door on the first floor of the main school building at exactly 10:00am. John could already see people in the classroom and that’s when he got nervous, but he had to act confident.

Molly knocked once and walked in, the teacher glanced and saw John and stopped before smiling. “Class, we have a new student with us today. This is John Watson.” The teacher said With a smile on his face. John literally died inside. 

He hadn’t looked at any of the eyes that had immediately focused on him. He could sense alphas were in the room, he didn’t know how but he could just sense it like a prickling feeling. “There’s a seat at the back near Blackmore.” John saw Molly give a worried glance but he didn’t know why yet. 

He soon figured out why, the student he was sat next to was an alpha but he was older. He looked older, he had yellowed teeth and ginger hair and he had grinned the second John sat down. He grinned the entire way though the class, sniffing and moving closer to John who had trying to do his math.

As soon as the bell went, Molly was at his side, she pulled John up and they left with the man still grinning at them. “What was his problem.” John asked with anger in his tone. That creep had been staring at him for the entire lesson. 

“He was one of the alphas I told you to be weary of. They are weird.” Molly said again as they began walking through corridors that were now heaving with students. John followed Molly like she was a lifeline. Molly had actually ended up gripping John’s backpack lightly to make sure nobody separated him from her. However even she faultered when she saw a large group of boys. John peeked around and looked at them. 

There was about 12 of them. They were all incredibly good looking however one boy stood out. He was staring at both Molly and John with a weird look. It was a look of curiosity. Molly turned to John. “Just follow me and don’t say anything to cause attention.” She said calmly although the way she let good John suggested something was up. 

The whole groups had gone from laughing with each other to watching hungrily as Molly and John grew closer. “What is happening?” John asked Molly and she tilted her head to the side to face him. “They are alphas that are quite well known, they can scent me, and then can make out your a new omega aswell.” She said as they neared the group. However when John looked up he was met with icy blue eyes staring at him intently. 

He couldn’t drag his eyes away from them but John felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was weird, john thought. 

****

The rest of the week passed in the same order, John and Molly helping each other and then at the end of the week, John turned 16. He had his heat the next day and he was in agony. He screamed and cried and whined and whimpered. His legs buckled at every thought of an alpha and his body was covered in sweat. But when his heat finally passed, John felt different, he could smell alot better and he found himself scenting things without thinking, like he woke up to find himself scenting his school bag? Weird right? 

Molly has shown up the next day and was stunned to see John. He looked slightly more mature, and his scent was heavenly. “John, are you ready to go.” She asked and John nodded and they slowly made their way into the building. 

It was different this time, John could internally tell. Even the betas stopped to scent him. He walked into class and every alpha in that room immediately scented the air. He took his spot next to the weird one who was scenting the air violently. His eyes blown up wide and his mouth dropped slightly. John ignored him like always and got on with his work. However when the bell went and John stood up, so did this weird alpha. Molly had to go to the head office for a meeting so she had walked John to class and them left so John was alone. 

The weird alpha followed him closely until they were in a corridor that was unoccupied. It was then that John felt someone reach for his backpack and slam him up against some lockers, a fat chubby hand gripped his throat roughly to keep him in place.

He momentarily couldn’t breathe with the impact and noticed that the weird alpha had his head buried in John’s neck. “Get off of me!”

John began to shout but the alpha snarled and gripped John’s mouth making the omega kick out and whine. He thrashed about in the alphas hold and felt tears prick his eyes. This alpha was years older than him which meant he would be stronger. John tried to kick at him but the attempts failed. 

He was suddenly falling to the ground as he heard lots of snarling and growling. He breathed loudly and welcomed the air but soon after he immediately went Into protection mode. He turned around and saw the group of alphas from a few weeks back. They were all snarling at the other alpha. All but one. 

The one who wasn’t snarling was holding a look that was genuinely murderous. His eyes were almost black with rage. He was growing constantly in the back of his throat, it was a deep growl that almost comforted the omega. He had dark curly hair and the same icy blue eyes. His skin was porcelain and looked smooth, he was quite thin but he also looked muscular under the coat he seemed to wear. There was a loud growl and then the snarling stopped. 

The alpha with the blue eyes dropped down slightly and grabbed the weird alpha by the throat. “Go near him again, and I’ll rip your jugular out with my teeth.” He warned darkly and as soon as he let go the entire group watched as the strange alpha ran through the double doors. 

Then all eyes were on him. 

The one with the icy blue eyes rose gracefully and slowly made his way over to John who was frightened and vunerable. The alpha held a look of concern and slowly crouched down in front of the omega. It seemed john had actually got himself hurt by the alpha as there was a red handprint on his neck from where the alpha had gripped him.

John backed away, his eyes wide with fear but the alpha placed a slim warm hand on his ankle and gently pulled him closer. John let out a cry of fear as he was being pulled to the mysterious alpha. “Shh.” The alpha replied soothingly, his voice was rough from growling and John found himself quietening although he didn't know why. 

As soon as John was in touching range, the alpha reached for his neck which made another flood of fear rush through him as he flinched visually. The alpha tutted and growled lightly in annoyance of the other alpha for hurting the omega. “Im not going to hurt you.” Was all the alpha said and John looked up to see they were now alone, the rest of the group had gone. 

“D-don’t hurt me.” John stuttered out but as soon as the words were uttered the alpha placed a hand on John’s neck and the omega relaxed and went limp into his touch. 

If it hadn’t been for the alpha’s lightning quick response and his strength John would have toppled over to the side. Instead he was now being supported by the Alphas lean arms. “Interesting.” He heard and felt the hand leave his neck and the coldness of reality seep back into him. 

He jerked violently and let out a whine again as he tried to get up but the alpha tried it again and placed a hand on John neck and all of a sudden John felt the panic rise above him and a state of peacefulness return, all he could do was think 'alpha'. He moved closer as best he could so that his head was touching the knee of the alpha and scented him without thinking. The hand slowly let go of John but his time he didn’t jerk away he stayed very very still. 

“Who are you?” John asked sleepily, it turn out that he was exhausted from the ordeal and the alpha replied in a low soothing voice. 

“Sherlock Holmes.” 

The next thing John new was he was being carried through the doors and he could hear whispering around him. There was a few growls now and again so he suspected he was near alphas but all he knew is that he was in the arms of one he felt safe with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Any questions or suggestions will be listened to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing anything else to this but I wrote it as a pass time so I'm not entirely sure. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own :)


End file.
